the Magick Ones
by Patience Winchester Halliwell
Summary: the Charmed Ones have passed their legency onto the next generation. Chris is 15 when he meets four people who will change his life forever. Only with them can he embrace his destiny as the Chosen One....
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys. Hope you like this one. It's the longest one I have EVER written. In the beginning i have the character descriptions, and then the beggining of the story. Don't worry, it call comes together soon. **

**Disclaimer: If i owned this i wouldnt be here.****

* * *

**

**Chloe Samantha Mathers**

**Age: **17

**Nickname: **Chlo

**Description: **Straight dark brown hair with gray blue eyes. She's slender, about 115 lbs and is about 5'6".

**Chelsea Marie Mathers **

**Age: **15

**Nickname: **Chels, Eminem, MC/CM

**Description: **shoulder length curly dark brown hair with sapphire dark blue/green/gray eyes. Slender, weighing about 104 lbs and about 5'5"

**Caitlyn Alexandra Mathers**

**Age: **14

**Nickname: **Cate, CAM

**Description: **Just above elbow length dark brown extra specially curly hair with gorgeous green eyes. Slender, about 100 lbs and about 5'2"

**Christina Kathleen Mathers**

**Age: **12

**Nicknames: **Chrissy, Tina, Cat, Chris, Christy, Munchkin

**Description: **Shoulder-length light brown hair and hazel eyes. Slender, about 80 lbs and about 4'8"

* * *

"NO! PLEASE NO!" 12-year-old Christina Mathers woke up, screaming. In an instant her three older sisters came running into her room. She sobbed, the terror of the nightmare still lingering in her mind.

"Shh," she heard someone whisper in her ear. "It's going to be ok Christy." She continued to sob as someone's gentle hands hugged her, rocking her back and forth slowly. Soft hands gently rubbed her back. She was handed a glass of water, and looked up to thank the person that gave it to her. It was her 14-year-old sister Caitlyn.

"Thanks Cate." Christy said, before taking a sip of the cool water from her bathroom sink. Chelsea, her 15-year-old sister, released her from her hug, and said,

"You ok Munchkin?" Christy nodded slowly, still unsure herself. It was Christy's 17-year-old sister who had been rubbing her back softly. Now Chloe asked,

"What happened?"

"She had a nightmare, d'uh!" said Chelsea, rolling her eyes at her older sister's stupid question. Chloe sneered at Chelsea and said,

"I meant, what happened in your _dream?_" Christy bit her bottom lip. She didn't want to talk about it, she never wanted to talk about it. It was the most frightening moment of her life.

"Maybe we should do this in the morning." said Chelsea quickly. She dragged Chloe off the bed with one hand and pushed Caitlyn out of the room with the other. As she closed the door, and turned and said,

"G'Night Munchkin." Christy smiled sadly and said,

"Night Chels. And thanks." Chelsea shrugged indifferently and said,

"Hey, what are sisters for?" and closed the door.

* * *

When Chelsea finally got Caitlyn and Chloe back to their rooms, it was nearly 5 in the morning. She sighed as she closed her door, and thumped over to her bed in her pajamas. She had on a white spaghetti strap shirt and baggy black silk pants. Chelsea's blue green gray eyes scanned her room.

When you walked into her room, her big queen-sized bed was on the left hand wall. Next to it was the door to her bathroom. On the right of it was her night table. The window, (which was on the wall adjacent to the one with the door to the hallway) was open, and a gentle San Francisco breeze blew through her room, causing her curly dark brown hair to whip around her. She closed her eyes and smiled. It felt good. On the wall on the right was her walk-in-closet, her dresser, and her desk, which held her laptop and a lamp. On the bedroom's door wall was a big lamp, with the TV and a bookcase. A chair sat near the two. It was all bathed in a dark, rich purple and a light blue. Blue was her first favorite color, but when Chelsea's mother had redone her room, there had been an entire purple set of sheets, with gentle blue highlights worked in, so purple became the theme of the room, with blue accents. Now that her mother had died, she didn't have the heart to change it, and when she and her father and her sisters had moved to San Francisco she had requested the room be painted dark purple. Then she had come in and sponge painted blue and a lighter blue, and a light sea green into the purple, a fo finish Chelsea had saw in her friend Kayla's room.

Chelsea walked over to her dresser, and flicked on her radio, turning it on low. The music slowly ran through her room with the breeze. With a sigh, Chelsea flung herself onto her bed, and stared up at the blue and purple curtain-canopy her mother had made for her. It was hooked at the ceiling, and then flowed gently down until it reached the height of the four posts on her bed. Then it split and followed them down to the floor, tied to the posts with dark purple rope.

_Do you ever feel like breaking down?_

_Do you ever feel out of place?_

_Like some how you just don't belong,_

_And no one understands you._

_Tomorrow's my first day of school. Well, actually, today. _Chelsea thought, looking at her watch. _Should I go back to sleep, or do I go downstairs and make breakfast?_ Chelsea finally decided on the latter. She stripped her clothes and got into the shower, allowing the warm water to wake her. She loved water, she never knew why. But water was calming to her; the ocean, the pool, a pond, the shower, the sink, water made her feel calm.

_No, you don't know what it's like_

_When nothing feels all right_

_You don't know what's like_

_To be like me..._

She got out of the shower, and put on her blue plush robe. Tying it at the waist Chelsea walked over to her vanity that sat on the wall next to her window. She ran the brush through her curls, but they just jumped right back into curls. She pursed her lips in the mirror and looked, wondering if she straighten her hair or leave it curly. Chelsea was brought out of her thoughts though, when there was a soft knock at her door.

_To be hurt, _

_To feel lost,_

_To be left out in the dark_

_To be kicked, when your down_

_To feel like you've been pushed around_

_To be on the edge of breaking down,_

_And no one's there to save you_

_No you don't know what it's like..._

_Welcome to My Life..._

"Come in." she called softly, and watched through the mirror as Chloe entered the room. She plunked down on her stomach on Chelsea's bed and asked,

"So, what do you make of Christy's dream?" Chelsea turned around, shrugging.

"I don't know. I think she'll tell us when she's ready though." Chloe sighed at her younger sister and said,

"You put too much faith in her Chels. She's only 12."

"And you don't put enough! How would you have liked it if you were 12 and had three older sisters down your throat every time you had something as little as a nightmare?!"

"You and Christy were the only ones there when mom died, and you never tell us anything!" Chloe protested.

"Christy was three! She probably doesn't even remember it!" Chelsea said outraged.

"But you were six! You remember it Chelsea Marie I know you do! You won't admit it, and you won't tell anyone, but you remember it! Why won't you tell Cait and I what happened?" Chloe pleaded.

"How do you know I remember Chloe, how!?" Chelsea asked, her blue green gray eyes flashing in anger.

"Because I know you Chelsea! You have the memory of an elephant! An besides, why else would you get so upset when I mention it? I hear you thrashing about at night Chels! I hear you, and so does Caitlyn! You mutter things! I know you have nightmares about it and I know that that was Christy's nightmare tonight! And I know you know it and that's why you wouldn't let us stay with her!" Chloe narrowed her gray eyes and glared at her sister, who glared right back.

"Your fighting seeps through the walls you know." said a voice at the door. It was Caitlyn. She came and laid down next to her oldest sister, looking at the both of them.

"Look, it's the first day at a new school, emotions are running high, tempers are on the last straw considering that we've been up since 3 this morning. So, lets just call a truce and get ready for school. Hmm?" she looked at them both with a raised eyebrow. Rolling their eyes they shook hands and Chelsea said,

"So. You're first day as a freshman at San Francisco High."

"My first day as a freshman _anywhere. _And I know _no one!_"

"Ok, so totally not true! Who are we, like chopped liver?" said Chloe.

"You don't count, you're my sisters! You guys are upperclassmen, you don't have to start back at the bottom of the pole. I do, and I have no friends. This day is going to _suck._" Chelsea and Chloe laughed as Caitlyn rolled over and sighed.

"It'll be ok. We'll help you. What are you wearing?" asked Chelsea, still laughing. Caitlyn shot up with a gasp.

"Oh my god! I don't know! I don't have any good clothes!" she babbled on, panicking, and the sisters laughed again at her.

"It's ok. Come on, lets go raid my closet." Chloe and Chelsea draped an arm around her and steered her towards Chelsea's walk in closet.

* * *

please read and review! 


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** All that disclaiming nonsense

* * *

10 minutes later Caitlyn walked out of Chelsea's closet, holding a pair of jeans, with a pink spaghetti strap shirt that was lacy at the top, and a jean jacket.

"Now, answer me this. Curly, or straight?" Chelsea asked.

Chloe said straight, but Caitlyn said curly. With a sigh Chelsea ushered them out, telling Caitlyn to come back if Chloe did a sucky make-up job, and that she'd figure the hair thing out for herself.

She walked back into her closet, and took down her outfit for the day: a black pleaded skirt from Filences, with a white corset with black flowers on it from Charlotte Roouse, and a black collared shirt from Macys. She also wore black velvet halfway boots from Prada. She placed the outfit on her bed and sat back down at her vanity. She applied a very thin layer of base. After that she applied black eyeliner, and mascara. She added a little pink blush, before she let her hair down from the Turbie Twist it was in and blow dried it. She decided to leave it curly, so she only put in some mousse and some silkener. She looked at herself in the mirror, when she heard another knock on the door. She knew that knock; it was soft, and light, and was oozing no self confidence.

"Come in honey!" she called, and her Munchkin, Christy walked slowly into her room. She practically ran over to the vanity, before throwing her arms out and saying,

"What do you think?" she was wearing a brown plaid pleaded skirt, with brown flat knee high boots, and a brown spaghetti strap shirt.

"Excellent." Chelsea agreed. She moved over and patted the seat next to her. Christy sat down, and asked,

"Can I wear some make-up?" Chelsea smiled at her sister and nodded. She leaned down and pulled out a box, saying,

"I always knew this day would come. I kept a stash of make-up, waiting to be used, just for you." Christy's eyes got really wide, and she smiled in shock and surprise as Chelsea opened the box and saw the mounds of make-up Chelsea had accumulated. In all honesty, it was just make-up that Chelsea had gotten for Christmas. She always got tons of make-up for Christmas, and had enough that she set aside a box. It wasn't until then that Chelsea thought to use it as Christy's beginner kit. Chelsea looked down, and immediately picked up the blush and told Christy,

"Close your eyes and suck in your cheeks." Christy did as she was told and Chelsea applied the blush to her cheeks. After that Chelsea picked up the eyeliner and frowned. She placed it on her vanity and Christy yelped,

"Why can't I wear eyeliner?!" Chelsea laughed and said,

"You can. But I'm allergic to that brand, so there's a chance you are too. So," Chelsea took out her personal eyeliner and continued, "I'm letting you use my very own eyeliner, until we can get you your own." she instructed Christy to pull down her bottom lid, and very very carefully applied a think layer of eyeliner; not nearly as much as Chelsea had on, after all, she was still only 12. She pulled mascara out of the box, and told Christy to blink twice. She did, and Chelsea plopped the make-up back in the box, before closing it and putting it back under her vanity. Christy turned to look at herself in the mirror and squealed in delight.

"You're going to be the hottest 7th grader there!"

"Thanks Chelsea!" Christy kissed her on the cheek before rocketing out of the room. Chelsea laughed as she closed her door. Standing up, Chelsea took off the robe and got into the skirt, the corset, and the collared short sleeved shirt. She pulled on her halfway boots, and walked into her bathroom to make some last minute adjustments. She brushed her teeth, and did all the necessary hygienic procedures, before applying some clear lip gloss, and exiting her bathroom. She placed the lip gloss in her messenger bag pocket, unplugged her cell phone and turned it on, and put it with the lip gloss, before checking the big pocket for everything required: notebooks, binders, pens, pencils, and loose leaf paper. She put up her away message- ("chelsify me o0 away message- New School...great :-P...leave me some or make it ring...not during class of course :-D lol... 33 Chels) before putting the bag on her shoulder and heading downstairs.

* * *

Caitlyn looked up as she heard someone else coming down the stairs. It was Chelsea. She looked great in a short pleaded skirt, with a white and black corset and a short sleeved black collared shirt, and her velvet halfway boots. Caitlyn always admired her sister, she always seemed so sure of herself, her style, and her thoughts and abilities.

"Morning all!" she called, and sat down next to Chloe at the island in the kitchen.

"Toast?" Chloe asked.

"Sure." Chelsea answered. She turned to Chloe but instead was met with Chloe's mouth wide open, the chewed up bits of toast in her mouth.

"Eww! Gross!" Chelsea squealed. Chloe laughed at her and Chelsea said,

"Isn't 17 a little too old to be playing see-food tricks?" Chloe rolled her eyes and said,

"Isn't 15 too young to be dressing like a slut?" Chelsea gasped and looked down at her outfit.

"My daughters aren't sluts." said Caitlyn's father, Thomas, coming down the stairs, attempting to tie a tie. Caitlyn sighed and got up saying,

"Here dad, let me help you."

"I didn't know Chloe wasn't your's dad!" Chelsea said with a mischievous smirk to Chloe. Chloe sneered at Chelsea.

"Hey! Be nice!" Thomas scolded, before kissing Caitlyn on the top of her head and saying loudly,

"You always were my favorite." Caitlyn laughed as the kitchen erupted into,

"You told me that!" Thomas laughed and said,

"Alright, you guys are walking Cat to the middle school before going to SFH, right?" they chorused 'yes' and Thomas said,

"Good, cause I have to go. Have a good first day girls! Oh, don't forget that I'm going on a business trip today, and won't be back till next Monday." they all groaned.

"Dad, you didn't tell us this." Chelsea said, sending him an accusatory glare.

"I didn't? Oh I'm so sorry, but I'm going to miss my flight! Have a good first week bye!" he kissed each girl on his way out before he went tearing out of the house.

_No one ever lied straight to you face_

_No one ever stabbed you in the back_

_You might think I'm happy _

_**But I'm not gonna be ok...**_

"Come on guys, we're going to be late." Caitlyn said, picking up her sling-over. Chloe followed her example by picking up her messenger bag, and Chelsea picked up her messenger bag as well. Christy put her backpack on, and they left the house.

* * *

The walked to SFH wasn't very hard to figure out. They left their house and walked down the street. Chloe and Chelsea were in an agruementative mood, and Caitlyn kept telling them to be quiet as they were going to wake the neighbors.

Chloe was wearing tight blue jeans and a blue shirt. One arm of the shirt was a tank top, but it came down and the other side was a tube top. Chloe's straight dark brown hair was up in a messy bun, and she had on dangly blue earrings to match. Chloe studied her sisters. Chelsea looked great in her black and white outfit, Chloe hadn't really meant about her looking like a slut.

"You really look great though Chels." Chloe blurted out, wanting to make sure that Chels knew she was only kidding earlier. She smiled at Chloe and said,

"Thanks. So do you. I love you hair." before turning back to Caitlyn to continue their discussion on advice on being a freshman. Caitlyn looked great in the outfit Chelsea and Chloe had picked out for her that morning. Her usually corkscrew curly hair had been straightened by Chloe herself and was now down and flowing over her shoulders. Caitlyn's hair was the same color as Chelsea's and Chloe's-only Christy had lighter hair than them. It was naturally straight like Chloe's but the light brown mess was down, and went just below her shoulders.

"Hey wait!"

* * *

Wyatt Haliwell calmly picked up a piece of toast and took a bite. Unlike his younger sister Patience, he was running on time-early even and had time to eat. He finished his toast and kissed his mother, Piper Haliwell goodbye before heading towards the door. Just as he reached it his sister came tearing down the stairs.

"Bye Mom!" she yelled and dashed over to Wyatt. He grinned cheekily at her, but she glared at him.

"You turned off my alarm clock." she growled as they stepped outside. Her straight dark brown hair was still wet from the shower. She had somehow still managed to look great however-her make-up was done perfectly and Wyatt couldn't help but think magic had something to do with it.

"Me? Never." he stated innocently as they reached the sidewalk. He turned left, the opposite way of school and walked up the steps next door, before tapping on the door. He didn't wait for an answer but walked right in, yelling,

"Wyatt's escort service! I have an order here for one new freshman and a 7th grader?"

"That's not at all funny Wyatt Matthew Haliwell! Escort service? Honestly!" His Aunt Paige came walking down the stairs, scolding him, but grinning all the same.

"You don't have the money I can't call you honey!" Wyatt teased. Paige laughed anyways and said,

"Writing spells has gotten your rhyming gear in overdrive."

"Oh I know! But no one else seems to care so..." he trailed off, realizing he had just rhymed again. Paige laughed as a 14-year-old boy with blonde hair came walking down the stairs, in jeans and a motocross t-shirt. Right behind him was a 12-year-old girl with blonde hair. She had on tan very short shorts and a light blue tank top.

"Bye Porter, bye Providence." Paige kissed her kids before waving by to Wyatt and Patience, (who was waiting at the curb) and closing the door. The four of them walked past Wyatt's house, before meeting up with his other Aunt's kids. His Aunt Phoebe was walking down the walkway, coffee in hand. She waved to the kids, before turning to the other houses and waving to her sisters, who were standing on the steps watching their kids go on their first day of school.

"Hey Wyatt!" it was 15-year-old Paris. Her little sister, Prudence, was 14, and a freshman. "We've got new bait!" Wyatt, and Paris snickered as Porter, Patience and Prudence glared at them. Paris was wearing a short white pleaded skirt, with a black spaghetti strap shirt and a white short sleeved collared shirt over it. Paris' long straight dark brown hair was down, and she looked gorgeous, something that made Wyatt scowl. Last thing he needed his senior year was his friends hitting on his sophomore cousin. Paris saw him scowl, and grinning evilly said,

"Oh, you like it Wyatt?" Wyatt scowled at her again and asked,

"Couldn't you dress more like Providence? She's got nice, erm, _tight _jeans on and a tank top were you raiding Prudence's closet again?" Wyatt narrowed his eyes at his 12-year-old cousin. Providence rolled her eyes at Wyatt who asked,

"Are you wearing make-up?!?!" The entire group rolled their eyes this time and started their own conversations as Wyatt babbled on about the proper outfits for 12-year-old girls. Once he realized her wasn't being listened to however he stopped talking with a childish grunt of displeasure. That's when he looked up and saw four girls walking ahead of them. There were no other kids on this block, so he immediately knew they were new.

"Hey wait!" Wyatt yelled. His family looked up, and watched as the four girls turned around and waited for them. When they finally caught up, Wyatt grinned at them.

* * *

read and review please 


	3. Chapter 3

"Hey. Freshman?" Wyatt asked, looking at one girl with long straight dark brown hair. The girl immediately burst into tears yelling,

"See? I TOLD YOU!" She let out a few sobs, and a girl with curly brown hair put an arm around her and said,

"Don't cry Caitlyn I don't have anything to fix your make-up with!" A girl with her hair up in a messy bun jabbed the girl in the stomach with her elbow. She winced and said,

"Well it got her to stop crying didn't it?" it was true, Caitlyn had stopped crying and was now freaking out.

"What's going on Cate, you're acting insane!" the messy-bun girl asked.

"I bet it's PMS." said the girl who looked to be the youngest. Caitlyn made a mad lunge at her, and the girl took a few frightened steps back as the other two held her back. Caitlyn ripped herself out of the girls grip and stormed ahead of the pack. The three girls left stood and watched her with shocked faces.

"What the hell is that about Chlo?" "Chlo" rolled her eyes and said,

"I don't know everything Chelsea Marie!" Chelsea Marie rolled her eyes too. She was wearing a black short pleaded shirt, with a white and black corset and a short sleeved black collared shirt, and velvet halfway boots. Paris and Chelsea Marie looked at each other, before they both burst out laughing.

"Wow, people are going to think we planned this." Paris said through her laughing. Chelsea Marie stopped laughing and said,

"Oh, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to like, steal your outfit or anything." Paris laughed and shook her head.

"Naw, it's ok. It's perfectly fine. Actually, it's pretty cool. I'm Paris Haliwell."

"Chelsea Mathers. This is my older slave driver I mean sister Chloe, she's 17, that was my younger sister Caitlyn but I think some weird demon possessed her body, but anyway she's 14, and this is my youngest sister and the only sane Mathers left,-"

"Chrissy!" said the girl quickly. The other two eyed her with confused looks on their faces, but Chelsea said,

"Chrissy. She's 12. We're new."

"We figured. I'm Wyatt Haliwell, I'm 17 too, and this is my younger sister Patience. She's 14. That's my Aunt Paige's kids Porter, who's also 14 and Providence, who's 12. This is my Aunt Phoebe's kids, Paris you've met, and her younger sister Prudence, who's 14. How old are you Chelsea?"

"Call me Chels. I'm 15. Wow, talk about crazy. Porter, Prudence, Patience, Paris, Providence, Paige, and Phoebe. Let me guess, your mother's is...Patty?"

"No that was our grandmother's name."

"Penny?"

"They called my great-grandmother Penny, but her name was Penelope. My mother's name is Piper."

"That was my next guess, I swear." they all laughed and Chloe said,

"You must feel out of place. P, P, P, P, P, P, P, P, P, P, W." 10 they laughed again and Wyatt said,

"Well my brother's name is Chris, and other than Porter over hear we're the only guys so..."

"So you must get a WHOLE lot of PMS!" said Chrissy. They laughed again.

* * *

"So, you have ANOTHER family member, Chris?!" said Chelsea, amazed.

"Yeah. He's 15 too. He's-" but he was interrupted when Caitlyn walked over, her eyes brimming with tears.

"I don't wanna be fresh meat." she sniffed, before she started crying again. Chelsea hugging her and said,

"Shh, it's ok. Look at me. Caitlyn Alexandra Mathers look at me." Caitlyn looked up and Chelsea said,

"If anyone messes with you, tell them their going to have to mess with me. Tell them I have a black belt in ti kwon do. And jiu jitsu. Ok? And look," she pulled Wyatt over to her, and draped an arm around his shoulder even though he was a good 4 inches taller than her. "You've got two great seniors here to protect you, ok? And three good sophomores. And look, this guy," she pointed to Wyatt, who was now playing along and had his arm resting on her head. "He's gorgeous, right?" Caitlyn nodded through her tears. "So he's gonna put in a good word for you, ya know? And he's gonna be like, see? That's Caitlyn, she's the coolest freshman, she's hot, she rocks. And soon you'll be going to college parties with him and Chloe, and I'll be at home eating a tub of ice cream getting fatter than I already am because, you know, I have no boyfriend or anything. And then I'll come to school and be like, that's my sister, the coolest freshman ever, and everyone will love you and you'll forget all about me and Chrissy over here, so we'll grow up and live together and be cat people with like 100 cats cause everyone wanted to be your boyfriend and not ours so you'll have guys falling at your feet and it'll all be ok and you'll look back on this and laugh, right?" Caitlyn was already smiling a watery smile and she nodded, laughing a little. Chelsea smiled and said,

"Now, your not fresh meat, are you?" Caitlyn shook her head.

"I'm Caitlyn, the coolest freshman who has two cat people for sisters." everyone laughed and Chelsea said,

"There ya go. Now, your make-up looks fine. Lets practice, ok? Go with Chrissy and Providence and find them their classroom. Make sure you have all the tiny 7th grade boys falling at your feet, ok?" Caitlyn nodded and led Chrissy and Providence into San Francisco Middle School.

"Thanks guys." Chelsea said, once she was out of ear shot.

"No prob Chels. Anything for my favorite cat lady." Wyatt teased. They all laughed and Chelsea said,

"So we were talking about your mysterious invisible no P brother."

"Chris! Yeah, he went int early to hang out with his skater friends. He's really athletic. Skates, skateboards, motocross, stuff like that." Chelsea nodded.

"Awesome! Is there a skate park around here?" she asked. Wyatt eyed her and said,

"You skate?"

"You wouldn't know it by the way she dresses, but she does a whole bunch of things. Skates, skateboards, snowboards, cheerleads, ti kwon do, jiu jitsu, jazz, hip hop dance, sings, you name it, she's done it. And she swims. She LOVES to swim. She's a friggin' mermaid." Chloe said, rolling her eyes.

"Plus she gets straight A's, holds a job, or tries to-" the sisters exchanged dark glances. "And has time be weird. She's a friggin' Barbie!" Caitlyn said, coming back and joining the conversation.

"Oh please your just jealous because I didn't have to ask Dad to buy me this Prada boots." she flashed her sisters her foot, sticking her tongue out and taunting them in the process.

"I knew they were Prada!" Paris shrieked suddenly. "You bought those yourself?" Chelsea nodded.

"It took me months to save. Being a hostess pays shit." she informed them.

"Chelsea doesn't like to admit it, but our father makes "loaded" people look like blue collar." Chloe informed them.

"Chloe Mathers!" Chelsea scolded.

"Oh yeah, and she's modest. She does it all."

"Are you serious? Are you really, really _really _rich?" With a sigh and a glare to her sisters she took out her phone and put it in Paris' face.

"I have Prada, Gucci, Louie Vaton, Paris Hilton, Eminem, Dakota Fanning, the Olsen twins along with just about anyone else you can think of on speed dial. So yes, we are. I don't like to tell people, cause they treat us different, and pretend to be our friends, thanks by the way, Chloe Samantha." she glared at her sister, and Wyatt said,

"Oh migod, we're not like that! I mean, it's awesome that your rich, I won't deny it but I'm not going to treat you any different! I swear." Chelsea smiled and said,

"I know. I can tell." the three sisters stopped, as they were now standing in front of San Francisco High School. They gripped hands but Chelsea ripped her hands away with an angry sigh.

"I'm sick of this! I'm sick of changing schools every year! I'm sick of dad's business trips, and I'm sick of him trying to buy us back with Prada boots, and Louie Vaton bags, and material shit! I'm sick of it! If I wasn't a minor, I'd move out! For gods sakes Chlo, why are you still here?"

"Because of you guys. I couldn't leave and leave you guys with him. I know your sick of it Chels, but it's just 2 more years."

"Great, so I only have to change schools two more times! Why couldn't he just be like ever other business father and send us to boarding school!"

"You don't mean that Chels." Caitlyn said.

"What if I do! You can't tell me you believe a word of that business trip crap! It's just an excuse to go visit what ho he has in that city!"

"Chelsea Marie Mathers you have no right to talk about our father that way!" Chloe said sternly.

"Oh bull shit Chloe bull shit! I haven't had a parent since mom died and you know it!"

"I don't know anything anymore Chels! You and Chrissy are hiding this big secret, about what happened that day! Maybe if you told us what happened I could help you! I'm your sister for gods sakes I'm suppose to be here for you, not the other way around!"

"Maybe I don't know what happened, ok? Maybe I can't explain it, because I don't understand it! What am I supposed to a say, a weird thing with blue skin and fire that shot out of his hand killed our mother? I'd admit myself to the asylum! I'm sick of-of, pretending that I matter to Dad! I'm sick of it!" Chelsea looked at the school, before grabbing her bag and saying,

"Whatever, lets get this over with." and stomping into the school without a word of goodbye or anything.

_Do you ever wanna run away?_

_Do you lock yourself in your room?_

_With the radio on turned up so loud_

_That no one hears you screaming?_

* * *

_read and review_


End file.
